A Discovery: Pokemon
by Stoic Moose Zombie
Summary: A better summary is inside but I'll give you this, what was it like when humans first encountered pokemon.


Pokemon is owned by Gamefreak and Creatures Inc. I am just an unoriginal writer with a twisted idea.

**Introduction **

Hello, this is Razorfang you most likely have never heard of me unless you read Wartortle which I only got three reviews out of all the hits I got for it so I can't say whether or not it was good. I'm still writing that but then I had this other crazy idea. I'm sure this has been done before you know the whole 'pokemon in real life thing' but I don't read a lot of Pokemon fics so I'm not sure if it's been done this way, in fact I don't read any, I've only written Wartortle(shameless plug x 2) and this one you're about to read.

So here's the idea, when we were introduced to the world of Pokemon as ten year-olds we were immediately trapped in the abundant variety of battling monsters and expected to believe that there were creatures that powerful willing to coexist with humans like pets. We enter into the game after the discovery of Pokemon and after it's been organized. What about before? What if Pokemon weren't as friendly when humans first encountered them?

In this series of short stories humans find that Pokemon are not as tamable in the real world. What ensues is the fear of the unknown, horror, and gore. Please enjoy.

WARNING: When I said this was gory I meant it, if you do not like that kind of thing then do not read this.

Razorfang

7/13/64

It was a cool morning before the sun itself was completely ready for the day. The farm hands milled about the cornfields cutting down the tall green stalks. It was days like these that they felt at peace the morning breeze combined with a walk through the maze that was the crops they wandered in was something of a calming activity, something was different though, a feeling one could say like a sickness that gnawed at the back of your brain trying to yell the warning at you but you ignored it because it made no sense.

Ryan was one such person with this feeling of course the blonde man was one to voice his anxieties on a regular basis so it came as no surprise to his friend Ben that he would be the first to hear of Ryan's newest bad feeling.

"Hey…..Ben…."

"What is it Ryan?"

"I don't know what it is but I got this bad feeling Ben. You know like something real bad is about to happen, almost like someone's about to die."

"You shouldn't think things like that man. It messes up your head." Ben said as he looked up from is basket to put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "Just enjoy the lack of sun and hope it's a nice day today, summer's been hell these past few months."

Joseph the farmer and owner of the land stood outside the barn tweaking several minor problems to the engine of his old tractor when he caught something out of the corner of his eye. It was a blur, a green blur that swiftly moved above the height of his cornfield. The old farmer turned to see there was nothing there.

"Old eyes must be on the fritz again." Joseph muttered as he went back to the engine.

Jake another of the farm hands had just finished cutting down a cornstalk and suddenly had to cover his eyes as he looked up to see a blinding glare in his face. Once it faded and he tried to see through the purple spots that remained in his vision he could have sworn that he saw a green blur with a glint coming from its middle.

Ben watched as Ryan shook from a chill that ran down his spine. "You okay there bud?"

"I-I'm telling you Ben I've got this real strange feeling and it's stronger than before."

Ben could only sigh. "Listen man I don't know what to tell you, you really have to stop being so paranoid like I said it's not good for…."

Joseph stopped what he was doing as piercing shrill cry tore through the peaceful farm. The farmer did not hesitate he dropped his tools and made sure that the revolver was tucked in the back of his pants before running in the direction of the sound.

All the other farm hands as well headed towards the cry. Nothing could have prepared them for what they came upon that cool Monday morning.

Slim one of the more experienced ranch hands as well as a friend of Joseph's sat on his ass in complete shock he looked like had just been pushed down and his face made it seem as if Death itself was staring at him but what he was staring at made the other farm hands want to vomit, one in particular began to shake and sweat like he Death stared at him as well.

There in front of Slim was the lower half of Dan the new farm hand. It was cut rather cleanly from what they could tell as blood and guts leaked out of the top. Joseph's reached the others and could only stare in horror at what was before him, he followed the spilled guts to others that had been flung away from the body and then he saw it. Poor little Dan's other half; the others saw it too but were still paralyzed by the shock of it all.

Joseph gulped down the vomit threatening its way up his throat and walked towards the other part of Dan. To his horror, the young man was barely alive with his eyes still open and pained grunts escaping his lips.

Jake and Ben walked up behind him and watched as the farmer bent down and used one arm to hold Dan's torso up slightly. A tear escaped the old man's eyes as he stroked the farm hand's head and closed his eyes.

"You have to do it boss, he can't suffer like that." Jake said he continued to watch.

Joseph nodded and shook off the tears in his eyes as he pulled out the revolver in his pants and placed the muzzle on Dan's temple. He couldn't do it though, he couldn't bring himself to and the other two didn't force him to.

Dan's ragged breathing finally stopped as he finally accepted Death's cold embrace and Joseph shakily put the gun back in his belt.

The men gathered up Dan's remains and discussed what was going to be done with his body. They couldn't necessarily tell his family because of the fact that it was going to be hard to tell people that his body was just sliced in half out of nowhere.

Then the men sat around and got Slim to reveal to them what exactly had happened but even he wasn't sure if he could believe it.

"W-w-w-ell, see it's like this. Me and the youngster were collecting the crop and well things were going good until I hear this strange sound like wind going past you all fast and such." Slim took a drink from his scotch and then continued. "Then I hear something like stalks being torn down and hitting the ground and the next thing I know this rush of wind flies by me sending me to the ground and then….and then.."

"You don't have to finish Slim." Ben said to the farm hand.

"No, no, no you guys have to hear this. The next thing I see is a green blur go right into the kid and this evil glint of what had to be a blade because as soon as it was past us the only thing I saw was Dan's legs on the ground and his other half flung to the ground a few feet away from the legs by the force of whatever that Goddamned thing was."

Joseph, Jake, Ben, and Ryan all just stared at him blankly as Slim's description registered in their heads. Two of them had seen the same thing, one somehow predicted it was going to happen, and another was in disbelief that all this was actually happening.

"Did any of you guys see the same thing that Slim here saw?" Joseph asked coming back to earth.

"I did see a green blur as well Joe, it had a shine to it too, just like old Slim here said." Jake was the first to reply.

"I saw the green blur out of the corner of my eyes but I just figured that it was old age playing tricks on me." Joseph admitted.

"Ryan had another one of those bad feelings but I had figured that he was just being nervous for no reason…" Ben said looking at the table.

"Now listen guys, this ain't nobody's fault. What happened, well I can't rightly explain what happened but we're not telling a soul about till we can find a reasonable explanation as to what did go on out there." Joseph said now trying to take control of the situation.

"What you mean we're not telling anyone what happened to Dan, the guy has a wife and a kid, we can't just act like nothing happened. They need to know!" Jake exclaimed.

"I know this Jake but do you really think anyone's gonna believe that a green smear went and halve Dan up. No there not, we were the only ones out here and even if we all testify they'll think it was a cover up of one of us murdering poor Dan." Joseph explained retaining his composure.

"But….But we can't just sit here and not tell anyone about it. I mean what makes you think that we have any idea of figuring out what this thing is?" Jake tried to argue his case to deaf ears.

"…He's right Jake; no one's going to believe us without some kind of evidence." Ben said as he continued to stare at the table.

"You want proof huh? I'll get you your fucking proof." Jake got up from the table and stormed outside the door into the bright sun.

The other men went outside as well but did not venture past the porch of the farm house. There was a strange buzzing sound heard the kind you hear when a bee flies by you except it was amplified a hundred times louder compared to that.

"That-that's the sound I heard when Dan was all sliced up!" Slim yelled as he heard it then he saw it as well as the others, a green blur with a certain glint in its supposed center soaring over the limits of the cornfield. "Jake get the hell out of there!"

The dark haired young man ignored them and made his way toward the blur, going through the cornfield.

"Jake quit being a damned fool and get back here!" Joseph yelled angrily as he himself ran off the porch, his revolver in his hand.

Jake was long gone now as the corn stalks hid his form the deeper he walked into the field. The other farm hands watched as the blur stopped and hovered for a second and dipped into the field. For those few seconds they saw what looked like a giant bug almost like a mantis. Ryan could have sworn there were two large blades on its arms instead of pincers.

It was only a matter of seconds before they heard a piercing scream of pain again and the farm was quiet again, eerily quiet, the green blur did not reappear and the buzzing sound was not heard. Joseph ran off into the field without as much as a warning.

He heard the others call to him as he ran deep into the field; he had his revolver clutched tightly in his hand as he ran toward the direction he thought he would find Jake's body.

Joseph skidded as he stopped himself and saw the horrid creature making a meal out of him employee. There it was right in front of him, no longer a green blur but a flying killing machine. It was ugly to say 

the least, it looked like some kind of twisted mix between a lizard and praying mantis except it had no pincers, instead it had two large gleaming scythes that had fresh blood splattered across they're edges.

The worst of it all was its eyes, like a shark's eyes cold and devoid of all emotion they were like two huge black marbled directed at him above the green jowls that were dripping with bits of guts and blood.

Joseph didn't give the creature a chance to kill him; he aimed for what looked like the most delicate part and fired. The green insect shrieked as green blood spewed from the crevice of what could be considered its elbow. Joseph also fired at one of the large wings on its back before taking off and running for his life.

The giant bug was injured but not enough to keep it from taking to the air all be it a slower pace. Joseph ducked his head each time a blade swiped for his head; it was unfortunate for the farmer that there was a stone embedded in the dirt ahead of him.

All Joseph could do was lay flat against the ground and cover his head as he heard the droning hum of the reptilian bug's wings close in on him until a loud bang flooded his ears, he looked up to see a shotgun held in the hands of Slim who fired again at the reptilian bug. It was too fast however and was able to fly backwards from danger of being hit.

The bug flew off but not before emitting an alien screech from its green jagged gullet that shook the nerves of the old men.

"You alright there, Joe?" Slim asked as he helped his friend up.

"Come on let's go gather up Jake." Joseph replied unemotionally as he walked back into the depths of the cornfield.

"That thing ain't of this world." Joseph said as once again all the farm hands and the farmer sat at the table deciding what had to be done about their problem.

"That damned thing will be back again." Slim remarked.

"I say we go after it." The men in the room were taken aback by the usually timid Ryan's words.

"Are you sure you feeling alright Ryan?" Ben asked his friend who was surprised that Ryan was first to suggest what was on everybody's mind.

"It makes sense though right? We kill the thing, we get rid of the problem and we have our evidence for Dan and Jake." Ryan said a bit frantically.

It was mid afternoon as the men contemplated not if it was a good idea but how exactly to execute such an idea.

"All we got is the shot gun and revolver, the shotgun has so few shells while I only have enough for a second round on the revolver." Joseph explained. "If we set out to kill this thing we need a plan that won't waste bullets and we'll keep the unarmed from getting killed.

"Any one got something?" Slim asked the table.

"Someone needs to bait the thing in." Ben said, causing everyone to look up then at each other. "I'll do it."

"Ben, don't be crazy." Slim tried to say before he was cut off.

"That thing's smart, it won't come if it knows we can hurt it. Someone needs to make sure that the one with the gun can get a good aim at it." Ben stated.

"You sure you want to do this?" Joseph asked Ben.

"Yes." Ben's simple but solid reply of determination.

Ben walked along the open path of the cornfield listening for the haunting buzzing sound every so often. The others hid amongst the cornstalks waiting for the moment when the creature would strike, truthfully, Ben was scared as hell. In all his life he had never given death a second though but now here it was offing his friends with him the next possible victim.

An hour later the young man stood in the center of the cornfield, sat down and tried to calm his nerves. Ben pulled a pack of Marlboros from his overalls pocket and placed a cigarette in between his lips. As soon as the cancer stick was burning towards the middle, Ben heard the low droning hum in the distance.

Ben told himself not to look back, to ignore it; he knew it was not even aware of him yet. The young man stood up and stood atop the stool he had brought with him, to search the sky for a sign of the green blur. He saw the green blur but what he saw horrified him, the creature had once again dived into the cornfield far from where he stood and in the direction where Slim was waiting.

As the realization hit him, Ben looked around nervously hoping that he was headed towards the right direction.

"SLIM!! SLIM!!" The farm hand yelled at the top of his lungs as he ran toward what he could only pray was Slim's location.

Joseph was stopped in his tracks as he heard Ben yelling but moving farther and farther away from him. He then realized that the hum as well as the sound of cornstalks being ripped apart was heading in the same direction. The farmer wasted no time in turning his heel running towards the commotion.

Slim was walking with shotgun in hand saw the green blur fly right above his head and past him. He knew where the damned thing was headed and he could only hope his old bones wouldn't fail him now.

Ryan shook with fear as he tightly clutched the revolver in his sweat soaked hand. Joseph had decided that it was Ryan who should take the revolver because there was really no other way for the boy to defend himself if need be, mostly the plan relied on Slim and his shotgun, the plan that was quickly tearing apart at the seams.

What the blonde farm hand didn't know was that he was about to be big bug chow. That fact became painfully clear once Ryan felt the fiery torrent of pain slice down into his shoulder and cut off a good chunk of Ryan the farm hand. The blonde man could only stare as the gun lay on the ground with his hand still tightly wrapped around it that was still attached to the rest of his missing pieces.

Ryan gasped and cried in pain as he could not even bring himself to see his doom; he was too scared, and too shocked to realize these were his last moments on earth.

Slim wanted to vomit as did Ben at the sight before them, for they were staring at a very accurate depiction of their friend's insides. This gave the creature time to see that it had an audience; it wanted revenge for what had happened to it and sure as hell could taste it.

It sliced off Ryan's head and went straight for Slim but the tall old man was quick enough to see this and try to shoot but not fast enough. The creature dove under Slim's shotgun and stabbed him in his lower abdomen knocking the man flat on his back. There was nothing for Ben to do but jump out of the way and try to get Joseph's revolver as the creature swiftly slashed open Slim's throat and bit into the old man's face.

After prying open Ryan's hand Ben juggled the gun in his hands before getting a grip on it and aiming it at the creature. He immediately shot its back only to find that it barely wounded the creature and more than likely just pissed it off. The creature turned its head and screeched at Ben ready to paint its bladed appendages a nice shade of red.

It fully turned around and was ready to strike as Ben saw his opening. A gun shot and the sound of flesh being viciously torn open reached Joseph's ears, he quickened his pace and what he saw would be the one thing that would haunt him for the rest of his life. There he saw the horribly mangled bodies of two of his employees and friends but in the middle of all the gore and blood was the reptilian bug and Ben 

glaring hate and death into each other's eyes. The creature had the top half of its head that was facing the farmer blown off with a shiny black eyeball hanging out and green innards pulsing in the surrounding hole.

The creature fell to the ground and Ben slumped forward as Joseph realized that the creature's blade had made it into the farm hand's chest. Joseph did all he could do, after picking up the revolver he gathered up Slim and Ryan and then stared at the body of the creature after having dislodged it from Ben.

It was a looking to be a rather peaceful night until the local sheriff got the call that would change the way he saw the world.

"Hello there, this is the Sheriff Wilson."

"Hey…uh…Rich, this is Joe…you think you could come down here?"

"Why sure Joe, is everything all right?"

"Well….yeah….listen just come on down here, I've got something here you have to see to believe."

"Okay I'll be right over Joe."

"See you then Rich and thanks."

"No trouble at all Joe."

The next morning the sheriff's department did its best to make sure the photos of a very bizarre creature were not leaked to the public, but sometimes things just don't go your way. The startling 

images were only the first in a series of strange events that would bring about the discovery of an amazing new species.

So what did you think, should I stop here or keep going? This was just an experiment and Scyther was the first thing that came to mind for some reason but I'm open to suggestions, what Pokemon do you want me to turn into a horror story? Please review and leave your suggestion.


End file.
